Doctors and Me
by Akari Froggie
Summary: It was an estranged relationship that Ema never knew she needed.
1. Odd Romance

**I don't own Brothers Conflict**

 **\--**

Odd Romance

"Take these with a bottle of water every two days." It was like an odd romance, Ema had concluded. An estranged dance that they performed every week, swirling around a small workplace filled to the brim with bottles and dust. It was an intimate relationship, unseen secrets drifted between them as he listed off side affects that she had no care for. Only he knew her darkest secrets and darkest urges, only him and no one else. Not even her brothers. Not even the eldest.

"Make sure to take this one every day after eating." His silky smooth voice contaminated her already decaying mind as he gave careful instructions on when to take her antidotes. Ema shuffled around in her seat as she felt her face heating up. It certainly was an odd little relationship they were in. He flipped a piece of paper over on the clipboard, filling out many boxes of topics that both plagued and didn't bother the girl in the slightest. His eyes met hers, his cold eyes seeking answers professionally.

"Any other side effects?"

Ema shook her head. Honesty came naturally when she was in him, as if he could protect her. He smiled, causing a reaction from her heart. She stood up and took the two bottles that were placed on his desk and tucked them into her bag, writing down the correct method on a piece of paper as her fantasy ended swiftly. He opened the door to let in the cold night air, releasing her from the cage of unwanted infatuation.

"Till next week, Miss Hinata."

It was an odd romance.

 **\--**

 **So this came to me after listening to a song from a Musical that I'm not really that interested in but I really like the particular song. It's called "** ** _Who's Crazy/My Psycopharmacologist and I"_**

 **Anyway, Should I continue this sort of thing. The chapters will be this sort of length.**

 **Tell me what you think!**


	2. Bottles And Pills

Bottles and Pills

"Welcome Mr Asahina." Ukyo had found out, and Ema detested that fact. This relationship was their little secret and no one needed to get tangled up in their drug-induced world. The small office could barely fit all three, and Ema thought that it would be better off without the blond lawyer. Said lawyer was sitting down in the chair directly next to Ema, looking over the forms that her father had signed so she could get treated.

"So, Miss Hinata. Shall we continue where we left off last week?" Ema soon felt herself sink into the pit of dust as she listed off symptoms that she had felt over the past week. She could feel the shock radiate off her brother as she recited the list had had memorized for her doctor's sake. Ukyo's eyes could never hope to infiltrate her mind like her doctor's eyes could. That's how deep in they were. The doctor placed a bottle on the oak desk.

"Make sure you mix this in with whatever you drink after taking the pills I prescribed you last week." Ema nodded unaware of how dead her eyes were being presented to Ukyo as the doctor listed off side affects and the report from the week that would help her brother understand, which seemed to annoy Ema to no end. Her brother could never hope to understand her infatuation with the man behind the desk, nor could he understand why she had to take all these pills.

"Thank you for coming today Mr Asahina," He shook the blond's hand as he made his way to the door - once again opening the cage, "We will continue this next week."

Those bottles and pills would only continue to stack up, and no one else could ever hope to understand why she needed them except for her doctor.

 **Just so you know, I'm planning on keeping all the chapter this length cause I feel like it has more impact this way - if you know what I mean.**

 **Tell me what you think!**


	3. Side-Effects

Side-Effects

She hasn't been sleeping at all. Laying alone in her bed at night, staring up at the ceiling above her as a phantom rested on the pillow beside her. Memories flooded into her mind like a frantic stream of dust, coating any other thoughts that blocked her mind. Her heart palpitated in her chest, pounding loudly in her ribcage, threatening to break those frail bones. Ema wandered over to the desk where her medication lay, taking the one that she had been using for weeks now.

Staggering over in a blind haze to the fifth floor bathroom (the fourth one wasn't working) and locked the door behind her before roughly slamming her hands on the ceramic. She placed the bottle in front of her as she sat on the edge of the bathtub. Looking at the back of the bottle, Ema read out the side-effects in a hushed whisper - her arms hanging at her side.

" _Dizziness_

 _Drowsiness_

 _Headaches_

 _Loss of appetite_

 _Insomnia."_

It sounded like chant that belonged in a cult circle, huddled whispers solemly chanting each word with harsh precisions. Ema blankly stared at the bottle, mind full of static - as if someone had switched her brain off in the middle of her thoughts. Her glazed eyes travelled to the minimalistic clock hanging above the door.

12:34 am.

A loud bang echoed on the door - Ukyo. Her face contorted into a snarl at being interuppted while she was busy doing nothing at all. Could he leave her alone for a week? Ever since the first meeting, he had grown cautious - afraid that she would hurt him. Which she would if he kept intervening in affairs that weren't his business - although that was his job.

"H-hey. Just wanted to see how you were doing?" His voice was small, like he was approaching a stray cat, " I saw you come in here before."

Ema scowled.

"I'll be back to bed in a minute. I'm fine."

These side-affects were getting worse, but she could never forget that last side-effects that she only mentioned silently.

 _"Use may be fatal."_

Death.


	4. Rain

Rain

Heavy rain mirrored Ema's own internal conflict - every flash of light and drop of rain. As Earth cried out it's feeling, an inner storm roughly swirled around in her head - the turmoil cracking her skull in small parts. Bone white was all that was visible to her as she sat on the bench that was pooled with water rushing in down from the heavens. Her own uniform was soon becoming wetter, her shirt becoming more and more translucent as she had discarded her sweater a while again.

She kept staring blankly at nothing in particular, a tsunami brewing in her mind rapidly. Loud rings did nothing to bring her back into twisted reality. Her phone kept vibrating in her hands, shivering from the cold. Her eyes drifted down to see the caller - and as soon as she did, happiness swelled in her heart.

It was her doctor! Her unrequited lover that didn't know they were currently waltzing around Cupid's ballroom of affections and hatred. Flush pink painted her cheeks as she hastily tried to pick up her phone from her rain and tear stained hands. Ema held her phone up to ear, waiting to hear her signifanct others voice.

"Miss Hinata?" His voice stirred a specific feeling in her body that made her quake with delight, "I received a call from your brother that you had gone missing."

He was concerned for her! How it delighted Ema to hear his worried tone for her as if she was more that just a patient, more than just a mental stranger who he prescribed drugs and medicine to. She uttered out a small, meek 'yes'.

"Would you like to stay at the office for a bit then?"

A more enthusiastic 'yes' erupted. Her plan had worked.


	5. Brother's Eyes

Brother's Eyes

Since the first moment of her walking into the complex, Masaomi had promised himself that he would protect her. The perfect big brother, he thought to himself. Maybe even a father figure to fill in for her real father. After all, he had been placed in the role since the fourth son was born - why should she be any different.

How wrong he was.

Every fluttering feeling of affection the flew around that pit in stomach made him nauseous with every thought that wasn't fit for a brother to have about his younger sister. Those…thoughts contaminated his brotherly appearance with the lust of an affection-starved man, impure thoughts often filled his mind to the brim.

It's was around half eight when Ukyo had something to say about Ema. Panic swelled in his heart; a flurry of worst-case scenarios invaded his mind as the blond brother carefully walked into his bedroom, making the elder sit on his bed. Attempt of calming him down were out of the question - yet Masaomi forced a calm face on his mask.

"As you know, Ema has been coming home later than usual." Ukyo words were soft and less severe than what Masaomi was used to from his second. "I know why--"

Masaomi stood up to look Ukyo in the eye. All of the worry that has been building up had been for some time was released at the mention of his statement. Anger quickly boiled in his stomach. It was unusual - he hardly ever got angry. This foreign feeling took over his soul as he glared at his brother.

"You knew."

Perhaps he was being out of character, but wouldn't anyone act differently at the thought that there is a reason for the strange behaviour of his younger sister?

He was a man, yes.

But he was a brother first.

\--

 **I wanted to try writing from Masaomi's point if view but I'm not sure if I got his character right. I'm trying to put myself in his shoes after the strange things that have been going on.**

 **Also: They don't know Ema is missing yet.**


	6. Affections

Affections

It felt informal - just like she had hoped. A pleasant silence drifted between the two, Ema favouring every bit of it as he grabbed a blanket from a cupboard. Her eyes followed his every move, breathing in as much if him as she could. His eyes trailed up to her as he draped the blanket over her cold body. They were an astonishing green, like a jewel that rested on a crown of a beloved princess.

Ema was entranced - even as he pulled away.

A pulsating beat thumped loudly in her chest, as if her heart was a drum being played by Cupid himself. Every small movement that he did captivated her - the slightest thing made her heart quiver in delight. Their dance was soon reaching it's climax - the finale of their odd romance. Time motioned to a stop as Ema lifted slowly out of her chair, proceeding to walk closer towards him. He turned around as soon as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Ema leaned in.

His eyes were wide, cheeks flushed pink: an expression that made Ema's heart palpitate once more. The expression of a man in love, one Ema had seen before - one that was plastered on to her brothers' faces, except this time: she cemented this expression into her brain. Every tiny detail that proves her affections for him are real.

Actions speak louder than words, so they say.


	7. Names

Names

It stopped. Time paused in its tracks as soon as she kissed him. No one said anything, rain clattering loudly onto the window as he continues to stare wide-eyed at his patient - her eyes closed and serene. He pushed back on her shoulders, forcing her to pull away. Her face was flushed pink - from the affection or from her sickness. His own face mirrored her own, his laboured breaths struggled against his pride. Her eyes turned to the floor as he lifted his fingertips up to his lips.

"I-I…what…what was that?" He whispered to the girl, as he struggled to form a coherent sentence. Said girl looked up into his eyes: brown meeting green. She smiled a little before taking a step away from him, grabbing her bag in the process. She opened the door, letting the rain's howl resound through the office. He followed her out onto the rain as soon as his thoughts lined up in order, not caring if he himself got soaked in the typhoon that so closely mimicked his feelings.

"W-wait!" He yelled, his voice struggling to overcome the frantic howls. "Miss Hinata!"

The girl turned around - probably making her way back to the park where he had found her. Her eyes lit up as she realised he followed him, a smile forming on her pale lips as she waited for him - her uniform dampening even more from the onslaught of rain. Her mouth opened as he got erased to distance between them. Her voice chimed clear - as though there wasn't a cacophony of noise surrounding the two.

"My name is Ema."

He smiled.

"Daisuki."


	8. Absence

Absence

Frantic thoughts overtook the silence that swept around the darkened living room of the complex. Four brothers were stationed with their phones in their hand, waiting for an imaginary response from their own personal angel. Nine others were either put looking for her or asleep - probably to help ease the thunderstorm taking place in their hearts and minds. An imaginary time-line played out like clockwork as they held a limp hold on their phones and their hopes. Four of his brothers were still up - the other nine either sleeping or looking for their own personal angel. A timeline played out like a silent movie in their heads.

Masaomi kept shooting dirty looks towards Ukyo the entire night, confusing the rest of the brothers that were still up. Ukyo shuffled uncomfortably in his seat whenever these looks were served, guilt sitting restlessly in the bottom of his stomach. He had yet to tell Masaomi about why she had been coming back late - perhaps he should wait till he had calmed down.

Yusuke walked down the stairs, grabbing the attention of the the brothers. He was soaking wet; red hair stuck to the back of his neck and his cheeks; his eyes held a great fury, a burning hatred was held for an unknown party; hands clenched so tightly that his palm bled. An increasing worried gasp moved him to speak.

"A man," He took a gulp and spoke once more. "A man grabbed her by the arm. Took her somewhere…I couldn't see through the rain."

Ukyo gulped, knowing full well who this man must be. Masaomi shot him an angry look mixed with disgust at Ukyo's sudden realisation. The eldest walked over to his second, leaning in toward his ears. Ukyo gulped as the low voice petrified his very soul - a voice he had not heard for a while.

"You're better explain everything to me. Now."

 **I actually hesitated before posting this because this was just a sort of "filler" about how the brothers reacted.**


	9. Bliss

Bliss

Ema could never be more happy. Her once mundane life had been repainted in various hues of bright colours, each of them more deserving of her world that existed for only the two of them. Her eyes lit up whenever she spoke to him - his cool voice that stuttered at the sight of her like a teenage boy. He wasn't that far of from his teenage years, so Ema supposed that the ideology still applied.

They had long left the flooding park, making their way over to his apartment - all innocent intentions of course. Daisuki had stated that the office didn't have any change of clothes, so they would go over to where he stayed to get something more warm to put on. Ema immediately said yes, fantasing about what their time would be like - her heart palpitated at the very thought.

Her life had never been so colourful - nothing could replace this sense of bliss that crowded her inner workings; the tenderness that he gave washed over her, lulling her into a sleep that she may never wake up from, her dreams and future with him being that only things that kept her company. Nothing could ruin this.

Then someone knocked on the door.


	10. Origins

Origins

 _"But Papa," Ema had asked her father one day, curiosity laced on her sweet voice. "Why do I have to go to a doctor?"_

It had all started two months ago, when her symptoms where small but not questionable. It had started with a strange urge to be alone, she had supposed. Her feelings had floated away like cherry blossoms in the wind, the petals fluttering right out of her fingertips. She no longer craved the feeling and warmth of family - her only wish was isolation. Locked away in her room with only Juli to keep her company. She was happy.

The next week, she no longer wanted the comfort and support of her squirrel friend. She found his overprotective no longer endearing, but overbearing. He became a snake her garden of Eden, a parasite in her mind. It wasn't like her to act this way towards her dear friend, so she did herself a favour and got rid of him. She was happy.

A few weeks later, Ukyo took note of her strange behaviour and told her father. An expressed concern was present as soon as their parents made a suprised visit to the Sunshine Residence, Rintarou carefully watching her with every movement she made. It was not long after this visit that he recommended her to Doctor Shiromiya Daisuki, and their estranged waltz started.

 **xxx**

 **Yes, I did just kill off Juli.**


	11. Angel

Angel

Red seeped out from underneath her eyes, burning her sclerea and her pupils. Furious waves washed down her spine as she watched Daisuki move in closer to the door, his hand hovering over the brass doorknob. His fingers deftly wrapped around it - threatening to unlock the cage. She had grown so accustomed to being locked up for a set amount of time that she longed for the time to extend, her own selfish desires shoving her sanity into a void - ensuring that it would never surface again. Ema stood up slowly.

He hadn't reached the doorknob - he was hesitating. Ema hesitated to, her mind tempting her hands to reach out and grab that kitchen knife that lay out on the counter precariously. The continuous ticking of the clock seemed to grow louder with every passing setting. Ema grabbed the blade.

She imagined what would be on the outside of the door. She couldn't risk it. She couldn't hold herself back. She could almost feeling the urge refresh themselves in her mind. She could feel the tendencies draping themselves over her shoulders, guiding them as a mother would. Perhaps it was how she was raised - the lack of motherly love made her this way. The lack of affection from her significant others made her this way. It was their fault, not hers. How she be blamed for what they did to her. Ema moved in closer.

Daisuki was turning the doorknob, but not for long. She pressed herself up against his back - the knife tightly gripped in her right hand. He seemed to melt into her as soon as her felt her cold warmth against him. He moved away from the door and turned around, only to be greeted by Death's own personal angel.

 **xxx**

 **He might be dead, he might not be. Who knows?**


	12. lacrimae rerum sunt

lacrimae rerum sunt

Tears poured out from her eyes as she slowly felt the blood trickle out from her chest. A fitting end for an estranged romance. The dance was now over, their lover's waltz destroyed by the absence of sanity. It had been around five…minutes, hours? She hardly knew, time had seemed to slow down to a sluggish pace. She'd see her loved one in Hell and her Doctor would hold her again. She'd finally get her purity back, her sanity returned, her happiness no longer crowded with bottles and pills. Her odd romance wouldn't be so odd.

She'd be finally relieved and freed from her suffering. Her anger melted away. Ema closed her eyes and envisioned her brothers. They'd be free of her, they'd no longer be in a conflict. They'd be peaceful. They'd be safe from her. She hasn't a clue where this sense of remorse had come from but she had let it be. She felt even more tears fall as she let a smile paint it's way onto her lips, a phrase was uttered under her breath.

"lacrimae rerum sunt."

 **xxx**

 **And thus, this marks the end of** _Doctors and Me_ **. I really thank you for sticking with this and I might do a continuation of this as a sequel or a prequel but what do you think?** **Anyway, thank you for reading this fanfic and I hope to see you soon!**

 **Akari Shoko/ Froggie**


End file.
